Vigilante
by Poke-Melody
Summary: (Made for an art trade) Andrea and Arthur are close friends and are also a pair of Vigilante heroes along with some other students from their academy. But their principal Yao Wang doesn't approve of it. Until his brother Kiku is captured from the man who took Arthur's family away. It is up to Andrea to help her friend overcome his fears and rescue their friend! Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Getaway

Human!England x Oc

Chapter 1: Getaway

(A/N: This is kind of a weird AU I made up for an art trade. I honestly don't know where this came from. But in this world, the police force is easily swayed with bribes and you can't really rely on them. But many people have made themselves a group of vigilante heroes and are taking care of the town themselves. Arthur and Andrea are apart of this group and they are like Robin Hood. If somethings stolen, they'll steal it back. Also, I do not own anything, not even the Oc. This was part of an art trade I had with someone on DeviantArt. So Andrea belongs of LittleUsa-Chan, and not me. Thank you and enjoy!)

"Great! Andrea, we have a problem, we're being followed!" Arthur yelled as he got into the van. "Do you think you can handle them?"

"Oh, s-si, Arthur. I'll take care of them right now." Andrea said.

She ran to the back of the van as Arthur took the wheel. She tied her brown hair up in a ponytail and grabbed the gun that was on the ground. She opened the back window and shakingly held the giant gun. The men that were chasing them were the usual kind of people chasing them. The easy kind.

This was an Italian gang who thought that they could get away with stealing some forensic equipment that was from their college.

Andrea turned up the music that was playing into her big headphones.

Before any of the men chasing them could make a move, she shot one of the cars on the side's tires causing it to go off course.

That made the rest of them angry if they weren't already angry. They all started to fire at the van.

Arthur was trying his best to steer the car away, but these guys were persistent. Andrea was staying calm, steadily shooting at the cars, until a bullet whizzed by and it singed her hair.

"They burnt my hair..." she said quietly but Arthur could hear.

"Oh no..." he said knowing of his friends short temper.

"Voi cretini, I just got my hair done. You'll pay for that!" she yelled shooting like a madwoman out the window.

Her shooting got most of the remaining cars to pull over before the car got anymore damage. But there was still one persistent one. It must be the gang's boss.

"Andrea, why not you take the wheel, I'll handle that car!" Arthur yelled from the front.

"Are you sure, Arthur?"

"Yes, just grab the wheel!"

Andrea ran back to the front, changed places with Arthur.

"Can you handle this? You're going to need to make it the bridge before the police block it off." Arthur said, knowing that the police will try and get ahead of them by blocking the bridge which is part of their escape route off before they could get to it.

Andrea took off her sunglasses and showed him her big brown eyes and smiled kindly at him.

"We promised that we'd get this equipment back to the university, so I'm going to make sure we do just that."

Arthur smiled at his friend. The Italian girl's emotions can sometimes easily be swayed, but overall she was a very kind person, and pretty shy. She'll do anything to get the university's equipment back.

Arthur was able to get the last car of the tail as Andrea steered the car down the now empty roads.

Arthur's emerald eyes widened when he saw a police car coming at them. So the police are siding with that gang, huh? Arthur couldn't risk shooting at the police. If they were caught their punishment would be more severe if they attacked the police too.

"Andrea, I think we've got company, love!" Arthur yelled running back to the front of the van.

"Don't worry." Andrea said, pressing her foot down on the accelerator.

When it came to this line in their work, Andrea was good at two things, aiming with a gun, and making fast getaways.

"Halt!" Came the police on the speaker. "Pull over the vehicle now, and your punishment will not be as severe!"

"Like that's going to stop us." Arthur smirked.

Andrea quickly turned the wheel on the next street towards the bridge. Luckily the police haven't blocked it off.

"Alright, when we cross the bridge, we roll out the door, got that?" Arthur asked.

"Si. Do you have the bag?"

"Yes, don't worry." Arthur smiled.

Arthur looked behind them to see that the car wasn't there anymore. They must have lost them at the last turn.

"They probably won't see us, get out, so we'll probably be able to escape on foot." Arthur explained.

"Grande."

"I see people, Andrea. Be careful." Arthur warned. He didn't want any people getting hurt.

"Don't worry, Arthur. I can handle this." Andrea smiled.

She honked her horn as loud as it would go, warning the people to get out of the way. Andrea's reaction skills are known to be better than others. Which makes her the perfect person for driving a getaway car. There was a woman pushing a baby carriage on the bridge. Right in their line of driving.

"Andrea...!" Arthur yelled, grabbing onto the door, expecting to get into an accident.

"Non ti preoccupare, I got this." she yelled, quickly turning the wheel effectively evading the woman with the carriage.

"Sorry!" Arthur yelled out the window.

"Arthur, we're almost at the end of the bridge!" Andrea pointed out.

"Alright, get ready to jump, Andrea."

"Bene."

When the reached the end of the bridge, Arthur grabbed the bag of the equipment they stole back and jumped out the door, with Andrea jumping shortly after him.

The car continued to go forward until the police were able to make it stop with the spikes they had hidden on the road.

Andrea looked up to see Arthur offering his hand to her. She took off her headphones, letting them rest on her shoulders as she grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

"Well, love, let's head home. Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Reason

Human!England x Oc

Chapter 2: The Reason

"Mr. Yao! We are back!" Arthur called coming into their universities headmaster's office.

"Aiyaa! Didn't I tell you two to not bother yourselves with that job? I said to just let it go!" the Chinese man said, crossing his arms from his desk.

"B-But Mr. Yao, we couldn't just let them get away. You understand, right?" Andrea tried to reason.

"That's not my point, 我的学生 (my students). My point was that that equipment is replaceable, but you aren't. I'm tired of you and the others heading into danger without thinking like that. I don't know what I would do if I lost my best students." Yao sighed.

Most of the students at the University where fine with taking the law into their own hands, but their headmaster Yao Wang, wasn't. Mostly because his little brother, Kiku got injured doing what Andrea and Arthur have been doing. But Yao's disapproving doesn't stop them, including Kiku.

"Now, 去上课 (go to class)." Yao sighed.

Arthur and Andrea sighed. Arthur put the bag of equipment on Yao's desk and then they walked out.

"British-dude! You're back!" yelled a voice.

Arthur and Andrea turned around to see their friend, Arthur.

"When did you guys get back?" he asked.

"Just a few moments ago." Andrea answered.

"Let me guess, Yao wasn't happy with you guys, right?"

"That's Mr. Yao to you, Alfred." came a voice behind the three.

They all jumped and turned around to see their headmaster behind them not looking happy.

"Arthur, Alfred, go to class. I need to talk to Andrea." he instructed.

"Yes sir." they said before running off.

"没有运行 (no running)!" Yao yelled after them.

"请 (please), come in, Andrea." Yao sighed opening the door for her.

Andrea stepped in and took the seat in front of Yao's desk.

"Andrea, I have a question for you. Why do risk your education for this. You're one of the best we have and you're so close to getting your Bachelor's degree for Laboratory Technologies. Why are you risking it all for this."

"With all due respect, sir, I want that degree really bad. But it doesn't feel right doing something like that for myself, when there so many people, including my friends who are suffering because of the way the world is." she explained.

"Is it because of what happened to Arthur?"

"... Yes..."

Arthur used to dedicate himself to his studies. But Andrea remembers the day when all of that changed. Arthur came to her house in tears that day. Luciano, leader of a gang decided to make a drug deal near the bookstore his family runs. His brothers tried to get them to at least do it somewhere else because there were children around. But Luciano would hear none of it, and had his men kill them right then and there. When Arthur got there and saw what happened, he tried calling the police, but Luciano had given them a few bucks to not get involved and they wouldn't do anything about it. Arthur was furious with what Luciano had done, but even more furious with how the police wouldn't help them and they were swayed so easily by criminals. Who knows what they would get the police to do next. Let criminals out of jail?

Andrea wanted to help Arthur to make sure it didn't happen to anyone else. After all, that's what friends are for.

"Why are you helping him?" Yao asked.

"Because he's my friend and he needs help." Andrea answered.

"Are you sure it's not for any other reason?"

"What do you mean?"

"The question I should have asked is, are you doing this to gain his affections?" Yao asked.

Andrea just stared at Yao with wide eyes. That wasn't the reason she was helping him. Right?

Yao gave a gentle smile.

"Ever since the police became corrupt, I've been getting less and less students to attend this school. But you and the very few remaining students that are left have kept this school running. You've become like a family to me. I've had students like you in the past who've been in love with each other, and you have the same expression they've had."

"Non è così (It's not like that)!" Andrea blushed.

Yao sighed.

"Do you remember when Kiku got hurt?" he asked. "He and Alfred tried to go break up a fight that occurred during a drug deal. From what Alfred told me, one of them took Kiku hostage and he couldn't get to him. The man then shot Alfred in the leg, but when Kiku started to struggle to help, he ended up getting shot in the back. Alfred, being the unnaturally strong man that he is, he healed very quickly. But since Kiku was shot too close to his spine, he became paralyzed from the waist down. He took the job because I told him he couldn't handle what you and other students have been doing. But in all reality, he may have been the strongest out most of the people here. I was just being a stupid over protective brother. He was trying to prove something to me, and that got him hurt. And whenever I see him in that wheelchair, I realize that if we didn't have that fight where I told him he wasn't strong enough, and maybe if I spent more time with him instead of paying more attention to the other students, he wouldn't feel like he had to prove anything to me."

Andrea could only stare at her headmaster. He's never talked about what happened that day. Why now?

"My point is, think of Arthur. If he realized that you were doing this to get his attention and you got hurt, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to you. You're the closest friend he has and I don't wanna know what would happen to that boy if he loses another person in his life. 记住这一点 (Keep that in mind), Andrea. You may go now."

Andrea walked out, looking at the ground. She didn't think of it that way. Was that the reason she followed England and his friends around like that? To earn his respect? It made sense though, she was always a good student, and followed the rules. The things her friends and her do now was unthinkable before she met Arthur.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. She just arrived at her class, and this one was one of the more difficult ones, she needed to focus 100% in this class.

'Just don't think about it." Andrea told herself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Return

Human!England x Oc

Chapter 3: The Return

(A/N: I should probably apologize for any language translation errors. I've needed google translate for everything except Chinese (and I'm still pretty spotty in that too))

Andrea walked into the classroom.

"Gilbert!" yelled a voice.

Andrea turned around to see Elizabeta with a huge (and when I say huge, I mean FLIPPING ENORMOUS!) frying pan pointed at Gilbert with Kiku sitting behind her.

"Elizabeta-san, you don't have to do that." Kiku said trying to look over her shoulder from his spot on his wheelchair.

"No, Kiku! This jerk shouldn't have messed with you!" she yelled, flailing her frying pan everywhere.

"Elizabeta, what's wrong." Andrea asked running over.

"That!" she yelled pointing her frying pan again at Gilbert "Decided to attack Kiku!"

"Elizabeta-san, that's not what happened." Kiku said.

"Yeah, listen to him!" Gilbert yelled, hiding behind Francis.

"You, shut up!" Elizabeta yelled. This time it was Francis who hid behind Gilbert.

"Coward!" Gilbert yelled.

Andrea was starting to get tired of the yelling without a clear explanation.

"Ragazzi, state calmi!" she yelled. "Now, Kiku, what happened?"

"W-Well, Elizabeta-san misunderstood the situation. I actually fell out of my chair before Gilbert-san got in the classroom, and when he came in he helped me back up, and Elizabeta-san walked in when he was helping me back in the chair and it looked like he was pushing me off." Kiku explained.

"Yeah! What he said. Like the awesome me would do something as un-awesome as that!" Gilbert yelled.

"Alright, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. I'm sorry, Gilbert." Elizabeta apologized.

Gilbert blushed.

"V-Vell, I guess I could accept your apology..." he said avoiding looking her in the eye.

It really was no secret that Gilbert was head over heals for Elizabeta, except for Gilbert and Elizabeta of course.

"Well, I'm glad that nothing actually happened and nobody got hurt." Andrea laughed.

"Well, than Kiku. Since we have break let's go get something to eat." Gilbert said.

Before Kiku could say anything, Gilbert grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and ran out.

'He just get's too flustered around Elizabeta.' Andrea smirked.

Just than Arthur and Alfred walked in.

"Andrea, what did Mr. Yao want to talk to you about?" Arthur questioned.

"O-Oh, it was nothing. Non ti preoccupare." Andrea smiled nervously, she couldn't tell Arthur of her and Mr. Yao's conversation.

"O-Oh, alright." Arthur said before sitting down in his seat with Andrea and Alfred taking the seats next to him.

Just than, Roderich Edelstein, their teacher walked in.

"Alright, everyone. Sit down, let's get class started." then he looked around with a puzzled look. "Are we missing anyone?"

"Si, sir. I don't see Feliciano." Andrea pointed out.

"Yes, you're right. I guess I'll just mark him absent..."

"Aspettate!" yelled a voice.

Just than, Feliciano ran in, trying to catch his breath.

"Mr. Vargas, why are you late again?"

"Scusate, I ran into Kiku and Gilbert and we started to talk and I lost track of time." he laughed nervously.

Roderich just sighed. "Alright, just take your seat."

"Ciao, Bella." Feliciano smiled, taking his seat next to Andrea.

"Ciao, Feliciano."

"Oh, so Kiku and Gilbert told me they found a neat new restaurant on the other side of town, I think we should all go as a big group. I hear it's good."

"That's sounds fun. We'll have to make plans." Andrea smiled.

Timeskip

Finally the day was over. Andrea and Arthur were walking out together, talking about their day.

"I wonder where Kiku and Gilbert went. They weren't in any of the other classes we had together." Andrea wondered.

"You're right. I wonder if that restaurant they found was too far away, they couldn't make it back in time.

As Andrea and Arthur passed the park, Arthur heard a weird noise that sounded like someone was struggling to breath.

"Andrea, do you hear that?" he questioned.

Andrea took off her headphones and listened. "Yeah, I do." she nodded.

They followed the noise over to an alley. They weren't quite sure what to expect, maybe an animal or something. But what they saw was far from it. When they turned the corner, they saw Gilbert leaning on a wall for support, breathing heavily, and had several wounds.

"Oh mio... Gilbert are you alright?" Andrea asked running over with Arthur.

"W-Well, I'm fine..." he said.

"I thought you and Kiku went to lunch. What happened?" Arthur asked.

"S-Some g-guys jumped us when we were leaving... I got knocked out, and when I came to... Kiku was gone... I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him..." Gilbert breathed out.

"Let's get you back to the school. You can get treated and talk to Mr. Yao." Andrea suggested. "Arthur, help me out."

Arthur and Andrea led Gilbert back to the school and called Yao to the nurse's office.

"What happened to you?" Yao demanded when he came in to see Gilbert wrapped in bandages."

"Kiku and I were jumped by some guys when we were out."

"Where's Kiku? Is he okay?" Yao yelled.

"W-Well..." Gilbert didn't know how to tell him, but his train of thought was interrupted by Yao's phone.

Yao looked at the phone, as he read the message his expression went from worried to angry. Andrea and Arthur were surprised to see their headmaster so angry.

Yao threw the phone and ran out repeating things like 'I'm going to kill him' and such things. But who they didn't know. Until Arthur picked up the phone. As he started to read, his face grew pale and he started to shake.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Andrea asked.

Without saying anything, Arthur shakingly handed over the phone to her.

The message was pretty disturbing.

"Dear Yao,

I find it pretty funny that you could think that you could get away with running from your past the way you have been. But it's starting to catch up to you as you can see. I didn't know you had a little brother. Despite the handicap, he'd probably make a better replacement for you. He might not do it willingly, but I've heard the kid's pretty good with computers. He could get some things done for me, with a bit of... persuasion. He was pretty shocked with everything I told him, but you're pretty worried aren't you. If you want to make sure your brother is safe, than I suggest to taking your old job and ditch those kids you've been teaching. I mean, your brothers more important, right? Anyway, I'll leave the decision of your brother's life up to you."

The whole message infuriate Andrea, but when she saw the name, she realized what freaked Arthur out so much. It said:

"Ciao,

Luciano~"


	4. Chapter 4: The Explanation

Human!England x Oc

Chapter 4: The Explanation

"Luciano... He's back..." Arthur breathed out. "And he has Kiku..."

"Arthur, calm down. Okay? Everything is going to be okay." Andrea tried to reassure him.

"How can I calm down? The man who killed my brothers is holding one of my best friends hostage! What am I supposed to do?" Arthur yelled.

"Hey! Calm down, Arthur!" Gilbert yelled trying to stand up.

"I will not calm down!" Arthur yelled storming out.

"Arthur! Where're you going?!" Andrea called, following after him.

"To 's office!"

Andrea ran to keep up with him.

Just as they were about to come to the door, an announcement came on.

"Would Alfred, Gilbert, Feliciano, Ludwig, Arthur, and Andrea please come to my office." Yao's voice rung through the halls.

It seemed he was expecting them anyway.

Everybody eventually made it into his office. But Ludwig was surprised when he saw Gilbert limp in.

"Vhat happened to you?" he questioned.

"I suppose I should explain everything since it's my fault." Yao said.

"Mr. Yao, how could this be your fault. If anything, it's my fault for not being careful in an un-awesome place like that." Gilbert defened.

'That's right,' Andrea thought. 'He didn't see the text.'

"No, this has to with an incident that happened years ago." Yao said. "Before I get into anything, I should tell you what happened to Gilbert."

The man explained everything to the small group that Gilbert had explained to him.

"So, how does this involve you, Mr. Yao?" Alfred asked.

Yao took a deep breath. This was going to be a long explanation.

"Years before Kiku was born, when I was just a little younger than you all, I was involved in some shady business. I was a computer hacker for Luciano. It was the only way I could make money for my family. It was to hard to find work, as all of you know. And what can I say? I was desperate. I never did anything too bad, all I did was take down surveillance cameras when Luciano's gang was about to try something. But one day, I remember there was a member of our gang that tried to go against Luciano, he and his entire family were declared missing two days later. Not too long after that, Kiku was born and I got scared. I tried to talk to Luciano about letting me leave, but he didn't really like that idea. I didn't tell him about Kiku though. But as a threat to keep me to stay, while Kiku was with a babysitter, he had our parents killed. He still knew nothing about Kiku. But it didn't work. I needed to take care of Kiku and I couldn't when I was with Luciano. So I erased everything about me from the computer, I took Kiku, changed my name, and got a job here. But Luciano never forgets people who have betrayed him. I thought I completely erased myself and that he couldn't find me. But it's obvious I was wrong. Now my little brother is in trouble because of me."

Yao looked down at his desk and stayed silent for a moment, but began to speak again.

"I know that you're already planning a rescue, and you all know how I feel about the way you act."

"What?! Are you saying that we should just leave Kiku?! Now way, man, we're going whether you like it or not!" Alfred yelled.

Yao held up his hand for Alfred to stop.

"You didn't let me finish... I was going to say I know that you're already planning a rescue, and you all know how I feel about the way you act about situations like this. Normally I would stop you, but this time it's personal. I'll lead this operation. Other than Arthur, I'm the only one who truly knows what Luciano is capable of. I need your help, but only if you all agree to it. I won't force you."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Ve, let me help. Kiku is one of my best friends, he's helped me a lot, so now is my turn to help him." Feliciano smiled.

"Ja, you can count on me as well. He's done a lot to help me as well." Ludwig smiled too.

"Ja! Ze awesome me will help! My injuries aren't that bad and I feel like it's my fault for not stop them in the first place." Gilbert said, not as loudly as usual.

"It's not your fault, dude. And I'll help to. After all, you'll all need a hero like me for a mission like this." Alfred smirked.

"I'll join too. I won't leave a friend in his time of need." Andrea said kindly.

The only one who didn't respond was Arthur. Everyone looked at him.

"Well, Arthur..." Yao began. "What is your decision?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Confession

England x Oc

Chapter 5: The Moment

"Well, Arthur..." Yao began. "What is your decision?"

Everyone looked at Arthur, he just looked down.

"Arthur, this is entirely your decision. I will not force you to do this." Yao explained.

Arthur laughed bitterly, still looking down.

"Hehe. You know, my memories of Luciano and all he's done to me will always haunt me. Unless I do something about it, I'll never be able to move on. So... count me in."

"Alright!" Alfred cheered.

"Vhat is the plan to rescue Kiku?" Ludwig asked.

"Well... I'm not sure yet." Yao admitted.

Everyone fell on their face at his bluntness.

"Dude, you acted so confident about a rescue plan a second ago!" America yelled.

"I know, I know. I was acting before thinking. So, I don't really have a plan yet." he admitted.

"Well then, I have a plan that might work!" Alfred declared.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Just saying you'll be the hero and everyone being your backup is not a good plan." Arthur said smacking him on the head.

"We are not going to be your backup, Al." Andrea said.

"I wasn't going to say that. I'll have you know that I have a very well thought out plan." Al pouted.

"And that is...?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh, you guys wanted to hear it?"

Again, everyone fell on their face.

"Honestly, Alfred. Take this seriously." Arthur sighed.

"Alright, calm down everyone." Yao said. "Meet me back here tomorrow at seven. I'll have a plan by then."

"Wait, morning or night?" Al asked.

Everyone groaned.

"Alfred, how many times do I have to tell you. If it's seven that means am, fourteen-hundred means pm." Arthur facepalmed.

"Hey, that's too confusing." Al grumbled as they filed out of Yao's office.

Arthur and Andrea walked in the park. They were silent for a while. But Andrea began to speak.

"Arthur. I thought you should know that I think that it's very brave of you to go on this mission with us." she smiled.

"Actually, Andrea, I'm not really brave. This terrifies me. I'm scared to death to do this." he confessed.

"Well who isn't? You'd have to be crazy to not stand up to that psycho! What makes someone brave is standing up to their fears, even though they're scared. You are brave, Arthur." Andrea told him.

"Thank you, Andrea. That means a lot. But, can you do something for me?"

"Of course. I'll do anything for you, Arthur."

"Don't take this mission."

"Anything but that."

Arthur looked a little scared, when she refused.

"But, Andrea, please. I'm begging you." Arthur grabbed her friends.

"Why, Arthur? Do you think I can't handle this?" she accused.

"No, it's just..." he trailed off. But he then gently pulled her into a hug. "I don't want to lose you. If I lose you too, I-I don't know what I would do."

Andrea could hear his voice tremble. She hugged back.

"Arthur, I'm going on this mission. But I'll stay safe. For you." she whispered into his ear. "I won't get hurt, so I won't have to see you hurt. I don't ever want to see you hurt again."

Arthur tightened the hug, but only a little bit.

"Andrea, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, ask me anything."

"Am I the reason you put yourself in harm's way?"

Andrea flinched. That's not what she was expecting. She was hoping that he never figured out. But she's never been the best at telling a lie.

"Yes, Arthur. You are." Before he could talk she continued. "But it's been the best time of my life. Arthur, you gave me a thrill that I never knew existed. I don't regret it when we went on our first mission together. It was when we saw a group of guys stealing money from a store. And without thinking, we ran after them and stopped them. I never felt a thrill like that before. And to make it better, I did it with you. But, yes, Arthur. I'm doing this for you. Ever since I've met you I wanted your affection. I wanted you to notice me. I wanted to be the girl you continued to do these things with. I wanted to be the girl to protect you. B-Because... I... I ti amo."

Arthur was left speechless at what his friend say. He always had a feeling that he was the reason she risked her education and her life with these crazy stunts. But, he didn't know he was so dense to not even notice her feelings for him. He always that these adventures he had with her were part of a one-sided romance. But how wrong was he?

"Andrea..."

He couldn't find the words to tell her how much he loved her. So he did the only thing he could. He pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
